Levers are essential components in timepiece movements, enabling a mechanism to switch between several different modes, in general between two distinct positions. A timepiece lever is often accompanied by a return spring to ensure that motion is properly transmitted or support is maintained, depending on the case.
GB Patent Application No 1365428A in the name of CITIZEN discloses a corrector wheel pawl frictionally held between two elastic lever arms.
CH Patent Application No 706266A2 in the name of OMEGA discloses a sliding lever, wherein an intermediate lever wheel and a correction star are linked to each other by a friction spring, with calibration; the friction mainly concerns the driving of the corrector pinion by the intermediate wheel, the lever acts merely as a support.
EP Patent Application No 2701014A1 in the name of ROLEX discloses a configuration with three wheel sets, with two types of stop members, and the clamping of a wheel arbor by elastic return means on a lever.
FR Patent No 2144826 in the name of SEIKO discloses a transmission pinion held between two oscillating lever arms, the arbor of the adjustment pinion being frictionally connected to an arbor of the set of pinions by an oscillating lever, which is only possible if there is a frictional connection both between the pinion and the bore of the oscillating lever that receives it, and between the wheel set and the oscillating lever: there is a frictional connection between the lever and the wheel set arbor, which means that both lever arms clamp the arbor in an elastic manner.